


[范二]一场关于世界毁灭的预言

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 天使!林在范X恶魔!王嘉尔借用了一点《好兆头》的设定，表白作者，表白VV，如果有常识错误请多指正。
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 4





	[范二]一场关于世界毁灭的预言

\--------------------------

广受大众好评的先知出版社第28版最新修订本预言书上关于最近的一次世界末日是这样描述的，虽然它的开头听起来像个不入流的笑话模板，但是作为一本准确度相当高的预言书，我希望您能耐心看完这一段。毕竟，这场善恶大决战的结果和作为人类的您息息相关，不是吗？

听好了，故事的开头是这样的：一位天使走进了一家酒吧——别笑——他坐到吧台边，点了一杯苦艾酒。与此同时，非常凑巧，正好有一位恶魔因为编不出明天就要提交给上司的世纪度报告而在酒吧喝酒寻找灵感。天使坐到恶魔身边，鄙视了对方的饮酒品味，死线到期的恶魔当然非常不客气的回敬天使作为一个天使却不具备一个天使应该拥有的品质。两位的语言暴力逐渐演变成肢体冲突，最后这件事在人间的结局是恶魔一把烧掉了整间酒吧，14个可怜的家伙没能逃出这场大火。在人间之外，脾气暴躁的天使将一桶圣水泼向恶魔，使对方在瞬间化成了一滩冒着青烟的浆糊。

如果按照历史书上的常用说法，这个叫就做引发世界末日事件的导火索。天使的冲动行为立即引发了地狱方的强烈谴责，而这时天堂方面的大部分部门却正集体在马尔代夫度一个长达十年的年休假。一个星期之后，天使长急急忙忙的从温暖的热带赶回，但他在发布会上的糟糕表现却没能给地狱一个满意的答复，地狱派出六只三头地狱犬把天使长的人类皮囊咬了个稀巴烂。这是千年以来天堂和地狱方遭遇的最严重的外交事故，结果是引发了天使和恶魔们之间关于圣水和地狱火的大混战。与此同时，撒旦之子——一个尚处在青春期的十二岁少年，已经因为这场骚乱而烦扰不堪，终于，在一个因熬夜打游戏而缺觉的早晨，在听闻三个恶魔在一场恶性斗殴中被融化成浆糊之后，他说：干脆让世界毁灭了得了。

于是世界末日便来临了。

这就是这次事件的全部经过，也被称为苦艾酒事件。

2012年12月的某一天，林在范停在一家酒吧前，在确认自己的翅膀都已经好好收进身体里之后推开门走了进去。他来到吧台边，点了一杯苦艾酒。作为一个敏锐的天使，林在范立刻察觉到坐在吧台那头的正是一只他在理论和意识形态上的敌人。一个恶魔，他想，身为尽职的天使，切勿放过任何能把地狱使者吸引到正义的一方的机会。于是他凑过去，看着那瓶喝掉了三分之一的利口酒，对低着头的那个人说：“糟糕的饮酒品味，不是吗？”恶魔抬起头，露出一张意外无辜的脸，他眨了两下眼睛，拿起林在范的酒杯放到鼻子前闻了闻，回答说：“一个不苟言笑面色阴沉并且热衷于高浓度酒精的天使，嗯？”然后他笑了，露出两个尖尖的虎牙，眼睛里有红光一闪而过。林在范伸手指沾了一点恶魔杯子里的酒放进嘴里尝了尝，相当的甜腻。“让我来拯救你们地狱里盛行的低劣的喝酒口味吧。”最后他这样说。

2012年12月的那个晚上，酒吧没有烧起大火，末日终究没有到来，预言书的29版正在修订中。

世界被拯救了。

因为他们相爱了。

-FIN-


End file.
